moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Michita Atiel Royal
( Hide 'contents' for more concise overview. ) "He does not speak, but he does not have to. I can see all he wishes to convey through his eyes, his heart, and his obvious affection." - Lady Eve Emberbane, Lady of the Hound. Background "Only in the darkness, can one read the stars." Hound of Silverpine Forest Not much is known about Michita Atiel Royal's origins besides the fact he's only recently appeared as a supporter of the Argent Crusade, while accompanied by an elven child who "supposedly" hails from Quel'thalas. It is rumored that Michita's roots stem from Silverpine Forest. Those who look deeper into his past may find that whatever order he is truly affiliated with, Michita was "assigned" to this one region in particular. But whatever he found within the Heart of Silverpine, has caused him to represent himself as a worgen forevermore. Order of the Timeless Seekers Long ago within the Bronze Dragonflight, there was a particular order of Bronze Guardians whom were tasked with the job of protecting ancient artifacts within the timeways. Michita was raised to be such a guardian, forever fulfilling his duty without complaint. However after certain events transpired, Michita abandoned his duty to instead protect his newfound whelping companion Eve. Much to the dismay of his fellow seekers, Michita was once sought out for punishment by his kin, Kanosha and Roukita, two fellow Bronze Guardians, and seekers dedicated to their duty. Guardian of Lady Eve Emberbane At a time when Eve Emberbane was merely an unknown whelping to him, Michita found a connection to the far younger dragon through her tenacity to be accepted by her fellow kin, and obvious desire for social connection. When Eve's true identity and origins had been revealed to the Bronze Flight, Michita didn't hesitate to protect her from danger and abandon his role and duty as a Seeker. Now he wanders Azeroth alongside his companion, protecting her from any who wish to do her harm. Remnants of the Red Portal In the past, Michita along with Roukita Mikatai Royal, the'' Seeker of Essence'', formed a temporary alliance beyond the Red Portal into the distant lands of Draenor. Their mission was to retrieve any weapons of immense power; also to include living creatures. Along the way Roukita encountered a noble paladin, Rhayleth, Lord of Iores. Together these three managed to acquire magical artifacts which acted as more than enough of a prize to return to Bronze Dragonflight with. However, due to the constant dangers and various threats which'd appeared on the world of Draenor, Lord Rhayleth's life was lost in the battle of Blackrock Foundry. Due to this unexpected tragedy, Roukita also decided to part from the Seeker Order, and ventured off to pursue her own goals and ideals. This ended their feud at the time, thus granting Michita peace from their personal vendetta. He went on and joined a particular organization known as the Iron Hills to continue his duty, but later departed due to trauma his companion Eve had suffered. From there, they spent much of their peacetime laying low, and simply living as normal civilians. Coming of the Legion With the Legion's return, Eve Emberbane has begun researching heavily into the workings of demonology. Due to Michita's experiences on Draenor from within Tanaan Jungle, she has grown paranoid and suspecting of the Legion's capabilities and has taken it upon herself to watch for signs of demonic activity within the Eastern Kingdoms; not to include warlocks. Currently Michita has sought to aid allies in order to counter possible future demonic threats. To this end, Michita and Eve joined House Ravenshield, in the hopes of supporting them in their fight against the coming darkness alongside the Argent Crusade. However, House Ravenshield has since disbanded. Now on their own, Michita and Eve have instead offered themselves up to the Armies of Legionfall to help save Azeroth. = Weapons Min'da & Shel'azar Min'da and Shel'azar; weapons whose names originate from the elven language but possess Gurubashi craftsmanship. These mighty swords were constructed as sacrificial beheading blades in the name of Hakkar, and have a history of being used to execute countless Sin'dorei prisoners. Upon first joining the Seeker cause, retrieval of these blades and strict orders to behead their wielder were given to Michita as a test to prove his capability. The blades were held by Gurubashi Warlord Aktoosh who'd been assisted by the Infinite Dragonflight, and received the blades through deception. It was his overconfidence which lead to his untimely demise, as he allowed his belief in the protection of Hakkar to lead him into thinking that his own soul was beyond the idea of consumption from his beloved god who didn't hesitate to betray him. Relationships Alkamaeus the Lost Wanderer Arguably Michita's closest ally, Alkamaeus the Lost Wanderer, was a driven deathknight with the sole purpose of annihilating followers of the Lich King, Arthas Menethil. Alongside his companion, a female orc who namely went by the alias Doom; disembarked on a mission to defeat Lord Rhayleth during an invasion and attempted assault on Sylvanas Windrunner within the Undercity. Upon Rhayleth's uncertain defeat, the orc deathknight Doom had laid down her blade and returned to herhomeland; believed to have retired from the rest of the world, feeling she'd accomplished her mission. It was then that Michita and Alkamaeus had met, seeking to progress one another's goals as they ventured through the ancient lands of Pandaria. It is believed that Alkamaeus perished in the Siege of Orgrimmar. Rhayleth, Lord of Iores Rhayleth, Lord of Iores, was an ally of Michita for quite some time. They'd first met to assist one another with the Celestial Tournament on the Timeless Isle off the coast of Pandaria. Together they managed to overcome and survive the tests the Celestial's put before them, and even managed to assist fellow adventurers and ultimately bring down the Fire God Ordos. The mutual feeling of their affective teamwork carried on with them through further ventures. However the two went seperate ways to train upon learning of the coming Iron Horde threat, realizing they had to become stronger in order to survive the assault on the Red Portal. Rhayleth had made his way further east. Michita hadn't seen Rhayleth for quite some time after the initial expedition into Draenor. It was upon the assault of Blackrock Foundry, Michita accompanied by the Bronze Seeker, Roukita Mikatai Royal, managed to run into Rhayleth's group of companions deep within the massive canyons of Gorgrond. The group of adventurers known as First Blood, had made significant progress towards the heart of the foundry along with many other guilds. Despite this, Roukita felt the need to assist Rhayleth and answer his plight for further assistance. Michita, having known Rhayleth for a significant amount of time, also felt it would be best to assist. As Azeroth's adventurers eventually reached the throne room of Warlord Blackhand himself, his defeat would come at a high price for many. In a past confrontation with the Warlord, Rhayleth's legs were crushed by Blackhand, while his upper body had been tossed over the side of the throne room platform into the depths of the foundry. Rhayleth's confidence in the light had ironically been his undoing, and for good reason it is believed he perished in the bowels of the foundry, despite the fact his body couldn't be recovered upon the future collapse of the massive fortress. Lady Eve Emberbane Not many know much of the dragon Eve Ariel Emberbane. But it is obvious she is a gifted individual, somehow having acquired a vast amount of magical knowledge and experience. She is a studious illusionist with suspected involvement with the Sunreavers. Her mother, an Infinite Drake, is also responsible for establishing the recluse order of the Dried Sea, and initiating their dangerous regime. Eve is an overall curious individual, while overbearingly cautious. She accompanies Michita as a companion on his ventures throughout Azeroth, and tends to act as a method of magical intelligence and reconnaissance. Eve does not get along well with other dragons, who actively seek to find the reasoning behind her paradox existence. Roukita the Violet Knight Roukita the Violet Knight was Michita's most trusted partner as a Seeker. It was often the two were sent on missions together in the past, and for the most part such missions were easily accomplished. The two had gained a steady bond and as a result, decided to share the same resounding last name in honor of their order, Royal. However, it was upon the assault of the Red Portal that they'd grown extremely close, along with their companion Rhayleth. But due to Rhayleth's death Rouki lost her sense of purpose, and left the order to find herself again. Kanosha Tendril Shadowbane Kanosha Shadowbane is an ex-seeker and wanted criminal of the Grand Alliance. Kanosha was once a close friend of Michita, but has since grown to despise him. All that is known is that upon discovery of a particular artifact within Silithus, Kanosha revealed a harbored fascination for the Old Gods and their twisted ways. She has since departed as a Seeker and abandoned her old title. Now adopting the new title, Lady of Tendrils, and/or Tendril Shadowbane, The Void Mistress. Category:Characters Category:Dragon